


All That a Love Letter Can Do

by little_lixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Han Jisung is the Best Wingman, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I'll add more tags later, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), Love Letters, M/M, Seo Changbin is Confused, changlix, enjoy, idk what else to tag, soft, sorry if my characters are ocish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lixie/pseuds/little_lixie
Summary: Felix's never really considered himself a great writer. Sure he was /good/ but never great. So when it comes to writing a love letter to Changbin, he's at a loss for words. Lucky for him, he's got Han Jisung as a best friend, the (self-titled) best wingman of the century!this isn't showing up in the lee felix/seo changbin tag and i'm so frustrated :/
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, lee felix / seo changbin, lee felix and seo changbin
Kudos: 5





	All That a Love Letter Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> i started this back in like may and had a random burst of energy to write a bunch today. don't expect the next update to come soon, i'm lazy but i'll try just for you guys! and there was supposed to be a cute hyunin moment but i completely forgot T_T forgive me.

“He’s like acid, hold him in your hands and he burns and he makes my stomach turn alight, like fire and bubbles and the way Fanta hits the back of your throat, leaving a sweet sw- Ugh!!” Felix chucks his pen, letting his face fall into his hands. “Why is everything I write so goddamn cheesy…” Jisung pegs him on the back of the head with a crumpled chip bag, turning his attention to the poor boy sitting at the desk. 

“Why don’t you try writing something less - I dunno - pretentious?” Felix lifts his face up, turning to Jisung, who was now lying face up on the poor red haired boy’s messy bed (which had just been made, but the squirrel-faced boy didn’t seem to care).

Felix makes a face at Jisung, even though he couldn’t see the younger. “How about you try writing a confession letter, hm?? I’m sure Minho in my dance class would appreciate the sentiment.” Jisung shot up from the bed, cheeks reddening.

“You know it’s not like that, Felix!”

“Sureeeeeeee-”

“I’m serious!”

Felix sticks his tongue out at the poor male who was now threatening to hit him with a pillow. Giggling, the younger of the two turned back to the messy paper in front of him. Jisung frowns.

“Lixieeeee, I thought we were going to do something funnnnn-”

“We are doing something fun,” the younger replies. Jisung looks over at Felix’s paper and sighs.

“Writing a love poem for Changbin isn’t fun.” The younger rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. You say that now, but when you’re writing corny lyrics with Tapatrio, you’re all game.” Jisung reaches over with his leg, kicking Felix’s chair and causing the poor boy to almost topple over. “Hey! I’m writing here!!” Jisung sticks out his tongue.

“First of all, the group is 3racha, not Tapatrio-”

Felix makes a face and mocks the blonde boy, saying, “Jeogiyo noona, hokshi namjachingu isseoyo.” This time Jisung really throws a pillow at the younger.

“Hey! Your boyfriend wrote that, not me.” Felix glumly sighs and picks up his pen again.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he mumbles into his palm. Jisung walks over and drapes himself over the red-haired boy’s chair.

“He’s not your boyfriend, yet.” Felix mopes some more and rolls his pen around his fingers. Suddenly, the paper was yanked away from the table, causing Felix’s head to shoot up.

“What the heck! Sung, I was writing that you know!” 

Jisung waves the paper and stuffs it into his neon blue backpack that he got from the arcade the previous year. “No. All I’ve been hearing today is ‘Changbin this!’ and ‘Changbin that!’. We’re gonna go outside and do something fun with Innie and maybe Minnie if he’s free, no more of this sadness!” And before he knew it, Felix was off to the mall with Jisung.

~~~

“Sungie! Lixie!” Jeongin bounces up to the two eldest, holding out his arms for a big hug. Felix coos and runs straight up to the younger, dragging Jisung with him. After many hugs were shared, a panting Seungmin ran up to them.

“Sorry for being late, guys. I had to stay in at work today…” Jisung reaches out and pinches the taller boy’s cheek.

“Oh isn’t our Seungminnie so grown! Already getting a job and everything~”

Seungmin quickly swatted the elder’s hand away and scowled. “It’s only an internship, don’t get all sappy with me.” But everyone knew that the brown haired boy was secretly proud. 

Jeongin smiles at the older and turns to Jisung. “So why’d you call us out today?”

Jisung pouts, slinging an arm around the taller boy’s shoulder. “Can’t I just hang out with my besties on a weekend?”

Seungmin scoffs as Jeongin desperately tries to push Jisung off of him. “We all know you didn’t call us out for nothing, Han…” 

Jisung pouts at the boy, finally releasing Jeongin. “You’re no fun, Minnieee. You always see through my plans. But, you’re right! Today, is a day for the boys, the ogs, the- the-“

“Cool kids.” Interrupts Jeongin.

“Bingo!” Announces Jisung as he snaps his fingers. “But not just that, today we’re going to encourage our friend Felix here, to gain a pair and finally confess to his crush, the love of his life, the oh so elusive, Changbin.”

Felix slaps Jisung’s shoulder, causing the other boy to start coughing. “Shut up! Do you go blabbing about my love life to everyone?” 

The older sticks his tongue out at Felix. “Only sometimes.” Jeongin snorts as Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“It’s fine, Felix, we already know all of the details anyway,” Seungmin says.

Jeongin pipes in, “Especially the details about how Changbin is the most handsome person you’ve ever met, and he has the most beautiful dark and mysterious eyes and-”  
Felix slaps his hand over Jeongin’s mouth. “We get it!” 

Jeongin shrugs and licks Felix’s palm, causing the latter to shriek in response. “All in all, you two need to get together.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “I’m trying.”

The four drop the topic and go off to go window shopping. 

~~~

Jisung checks his phone and sighs. “Sorry, Lix, I know this was supposed to be a day for just us four but something came up at the studio… I promise next week we can hang out again!”

Felix nods and smiles at the boy. “It’s fine, be sure to say bye to Min and Innie! I think Hyunjin’s picking them up by the front.”

Jisung nodded and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder. “Definitely! See you later.”

He made his way over to the studio, wondering why Chan and Changbin would need him so early, especially on a Saturday. He cursed as he tripped over the front steps of the studio as usual.

“Hellooooo, your majesty has arrived!”

A voice yelled back to him from the other room, “Yeah, majesty of never finishing his lyrics in time.”

Jisung scoffed as he made his way into the room with Changbin. “Is that why you called me over? Pft I finished those last week, check my bag.” He handed the bright blue bag over to the smaller boy.

Changbin frowned and zipped open the bag, “Your bag’s a mess, I can’t find anything in here.”

Jisung peered into the bag. “Of course you can! Just look a little harder.” Changbin sighs and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. “See?? You got it!” Jisung grins and skips over to the studio chair and spins around.

Changbin scans through the paper. “Um… I don’t think so.” 

Jisung reaches over and yanks the paper from the wlder. “What do you mean? It’s the lyrics I wrote for…” Jisung stopped. Because they weren’t the lyrics he wrote for their new song. It was Felix’s unfinished confession letter. “Uh…” He quickly stuffed it back in his bag. “Oops! Wrong paper, haha, that was supposed to be for something else, uh poetry club. Yeah! I joined a poetry club last week. For school. For writing. Poems. About love.”

The dark-haired boy stared at Jisung as the younger fidgeted uncomfortably. “That was Felix’s handwriting,” he deadpanned.

“Felix? Totally not! Who’s Felix, our friend Felix? Pfft no way. Wow, it’s sure getting hot in here, huh? I’ll go turn the AC on.” Jisung laughs nervously and gets ready to make a run for the thermostat before he’s held back by Changbin.

“Stop bluffing, Sung, the AC is already on and you know it. Now why did Felix write this? Does he… like someone?”

Jisung scratches his neck nervously. “Um, yes?”

Changbin visibly deflated at the younger’s words. “Oh. Ok.”

The blonde boy quickly realized his mistake. “Wait! But like, he likes someone, but it’s not someone bad. Don’t get sad!”

The other producer smiled sadly. “It’s fine, honestly, I don’t know why I ever thought he would be interested in me, we hardly know each other.”

Jisung shook his head vigorously. “No! Listen to me! Just… I can’t really explain, but just talk to him, okay? I promise it’s not what you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt, @berryseung ! See you all for the next update, and check out my one-shot: Closure. and please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
